


Summer Fun

by MissRaichyl



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Group, Happy, High School, Smoking, Summer, couples, friends - Freeform, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is back together and what better way to chill out for the day then smoke a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been high and don't really know much about any of it, sorry if anything is wrong.

            It's a normal Tuesday afternoon on summer break. Kim and I had gotten back from the Grateful Undead tour a month ago and my parents finally let me out of jail for skipping the Summit. My green army jacket laid on the couch, currently under Kim's butt as she and Daniel went at it on the couch. I grimaced and looked to Nick who was air drumming to the Zeppelin album playing, Ken was just sleeping, laid out on the long side of Nick's sitting area.

            I stand, walking around the room, looking at stuff I have already seen before, bored out of my mind. I glance at Nick, a small smile appearing on my face as I watch him drum. Daniel had told me that he had dumped Disco Girl while I was away and for some reason it made me happy. I don't get why though. I broke up with him- well, I meant too. Mom got in the way of that. I see Kim eying me and so I look back down to the record I was trying to look at without my mind wondering off.

            “Guys, don't you want to do something besides sit around?” I ask as they all turn to look at me from the couch. I put the record back with its fellow albums and I stand in the middle of Nick's basement, the newly acquired drum set behind me- a baby compared to what Nick had once owned.

            Kim rolls her eyes at me, “How about we chill? Your parents just ungrounded you, Linds.” I give her a look and she flicks her eyes to Nick and then back to me with raised brows before going back to Daniel's lips.

            Nick nods and before looking over at me and then drumming in the air again, hitting it on the mark. I shake my head and takes a seat by Nick, my heart doing a strange jump. _What is going on with me?_ Nick is suddenly leaning across me, going for his bag. His long limbs don't touch me for a second but I kind of wish they did... What is wrong with me? We ended it. There was nothing left to resume. He had moved on. I mean, sure he broke up with her, but he still moved on.  

            He sits back up, knocking my shoulder with his as he settles, unzipping the first pocket. “Hey, you guys wanna smoke?” He asks, reaching into his bag. Daniel sits up straighter, knocking his blond girlfriend aside and Ken rolls over, coming into a sitting position from his nap. I look at the plant with wide eyes. The last time I did that... it didn't turn out so well.

            “I thought you quit?” I hear myself ask as I watch him roll a joint for us.

            He looks up at me, “Yea, well, I think its okay to let loose a little, Lindsay.” He goes back to his task, “You don't have to do it.” Kim laughs.

            “Don't talk him out of it- he's willing to share.” Ken snarks at me, happy to let his mind float in the clouds. I let my eyes flow to how deftly his hands work. I take a deep breath.

            “No, I'll do it.”

            “She has the look.” Ken says to the group.

            “What look?” I ask, my voice rising a pitch in defense.

            Kim answers, “That look you get when you're trying to prove you are one of the Freaks.” She hands Nick a lighter, probably Daniel's. “You don't have anything to prove, girl.”

            Nick lights it. “It's not like it will be my first time, guys.” Nick laughs.

            “One hit doesn't count- you barely inhaled it.”

            “No, I smoked it. At my house.” He looks at me quizzically. “When you stormed off, I took the bag.” I admitted, shrugging. He looks surprised at it and Ken is chuckling. Nick puts it to his lips and takes a drag, passing it to me next. I take a gulp of air and inhale. The smoke is thick in my mouth and all I can think about is how last time I did this, I got really paranoid. The taste is spicy, kind of. It taste the same when I did this before. I breathe it in, inhaling it all the way and I feel it fill my lungs and then nothing. I know it'll take a few rounds to feel anything.

            The blunt goes around and around, passing all of our lips, so by now I've had three hits and the tingling is starting. I brace myself for the oncoming paranoia. I take my fourth hit and then hand it off to Daniel. He's grinning at me like a fool and takes a long drag. Then it goes to Kim, who is very chill. Is she already feeling it? Wow, she must be a lightweight- though I know she can handle her liquor from out road trip.

            Ken is stoic, like always and Nick is just chilling out, his arm thrown across the couch so if I leaned back, he would be holding me. I think about it. It must be the high making me think that.

              By the seventh pass, Ken has yet to utter any words and Nick is making a second one. I already feel it. It's different than the first time. The pictures on Nick's walls aren't staring at me and my body is so free. I feel calm and it's actually okay. Kim's laughing a lot. So is Daniel. I don't know why. I smile.

            Everything is strange. It's kind of fuzzy and awkward. I don't want to be sitting up anymore. I lean back. Kim stops laughing and I close my eyes. An arm wraps around me and I smile again, cuddling against Nick and Kim's laughter resumes.

            Time passes and smoke clouds around us on the seat, I think I dozed off. I smell potato chips and I hear Nick's crunching and Daniel's. I don't feel snacky though. I go to stand and woah, that's new. The room feels warm and comforting. I sit back again and look at Nick. His curls are as wild as ever and he is smiling at some story Daniel is telling with Kim is giggling like a schoolgirl. _This is fun,_ I think to myself. I can now see why they enjoy it. It's not something I would do daily or even weekly but from time to time, I can see why.

            “Nick,” I say, he turns to look at me his eyes cloudy and I bet mine are rimmed red. “This is okay.” I tell him. He smiles and the group cheers, happy to introduce me to another corrupting thing. I look at Kim and she is giving me a 'we need to talk' look and I shrug. Do I want to be with Nick again? He seemed different after Disco Girl, calmer and this was the first time I had seen him high since. Maybe he did change after all.

            “Nick,” I say again and he just looks at me with that goofy grin and I study him, wondering if I should. “Do you wanna go to a movie?” The whole room goes silent and he looks stunned. Maybe this wasn't the best decision but I just keep looking at him, wondering if he was going to answer.

            He gives me a smile and pulls me back to him, holding me on the couch. I take it as a yes and try to focus on Daniel's crazy story.


End file.
